Shakespeare's Betrayal
by WhiteVeil
Summary: A blackmail. Shinichi Kudo, a young notorious businessman found himself strongly attracted to the mysterious CEO of Kuroba Agency. KAISHIN.


That painting looks so fucking ugly.

That was what Shinichi first thought when he opened his eyes that morning. He stretched and climb out the bed, letting the blankets fall of him. Naked from head to toe, Shinichi mildly glance at the stash of money left on the table and went into shower. He had a meeting that day and he couldn't afford to be late.

Donning on his best suit, Shinichi drove his car to his office. He mentally went through the things he needed to present. With an ease, he parked his car infront of a tall building belonged to The Takizawa Group. The Takizawa Group were famous for their state-of-the-art technology in Japan and have billions of worth of contracts with reputable companies around the world.

Shinichi strutted into the building confidently. He was the youngest person to be accepted into the high ranking job in less than five years. In short, he was legendary. In the meeting, Shinichi presented his ideas and his voice carried out strongly. This old fools were going to listen to him anyway because he saved the company multiple of times, gaining trust from the board of directors. Claps were heard when Shinichi finished his presentation and the meeting came to an end. Everyone went out from the room while Shinichi lagged behind, sorting his files.

A man came up from behind and touched Shinichi's behind, appreciating the curve from the younger man's body. Takizawa Ryuki, Shinichi noted as he pressed his body into the hands. The son of Takizawa Hideki, the founder of The Takizawa Group and Ryuki was second in line to take over the company.

"I enjoyed last night," Ryuki whispered into Shinichi's ears. His hand moving up to touch Shinichi's chest while he planted small kisses on Shinichi's neck. "Meet me again tomorrow. Same place , same," Ryuki tugged the younger boy's zip pants. "_activity_."

Shinichi nodded curtly and Ryuki left the room, smirking. It had been almost a year and a half since their intimate relationship started. Shinichi quickly learnt that in the big business, there was a give and take policy and he; a young businessman who wanted to make big quickly accepted it. It was the blond heir that made the move, offering Shinichi a place if he slept with him. Shinichi took a few minutes contemplating about it and added a word: his price. Ryuki just laughed and said that the amount was nothing to him and he could easily pay with cash. That night was how Shinichi pushed his emotions aside, just for the name of success.

Shinichi stopped when he reached his office. Someone had entered his office discreetly. The pen on his table was moved an inch. He stared curiously on a piece of paper left on the middle of his table

'_I know your secret, about you and Mr. Ryuki Takizawa. Meet me at Galore Café at 8pm tonight if you don't want your secret exposed.' _

Blackmail.

He, the great Kudo Shinichi was being blackmailed.

The secret was bound to be leaked anyway, Shinichi thought drily. That was how things worked. You have a secret and someone will definitely know it. Shinichi sat on his chair as he brought his hands to his chin. Now, to hatch a plan.

* * *

The café was dimly lit and Shinichi could see the sea from the view. The Galore Café was well known for its delicacies and most of their customers were rich and spoilt. Perfect to find a new target, Shinichi mildly thought. It doesn't hurt to find a person or two who would willingly pay him a large amount of cash. Afterall, Shinichi loves sex and money was just a bonus to it.

He noted that there was a famous figure looming around, surrounded by young ladies who obviously wanted to get their hands into his pants and his wallet. Kuroba Kaito. The CEO of KUROBA AGENCY, the company that nurtures young talents to become great magicians. Shinichi mentally went through the people who attended the meeting earlier and found out Kuroba Kaito was on the list.

Ah.

Now he knows who he was dealing with.

Shinichi doesn't believe in coincidence. He chose a table far away from the crowds and ordered his food. Not long after, the figure of Kuroba Kaito appeared infront of him and sat on the chair across. They stared at each other, eyes never blinking. Shinichi drank his red wine slowly, savouring the taste. He could feel Kaito's eyes on him as his adam's apple bobbed and Shinichi licked his lips slowly, aware that the older by was looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered something for both of us," Shinichi started, his voice dark and laced with suggestions.

Kaito smirked and motioned the waiter to fill his glass with wine. "You don't seem surprised nor scared to see me."

"Those emotions wouldn't get me anywhere except to bring me down so I threw them aside." Shinichi replied, nonchalantly. The waiter came with their foods and Kaito raised an eyebrow when he was served a banana split ice-cream while Shinichi received a plate of foie gras.

Oh. He was being insulted.

Kaito couldn't help but laugh out loud. His laughter earned him a few irritated glance but Kaito ignored them all. The younger boy infront of him did have a sense of humour but too bad he didn't take well on insults. Kaito flashed him a cold look and immediately become serious. He took his red wine and splashed it on Shinichi's face. The younger boy froze before looking up to see the older man's eyes. He had gone too far and he was going to pay for it.

Kaito snapped his fingers and summoned the waiter. "Put this on my tab, get my car."

The waiter immediately scurried away and Shinichi could only stare at his fading figure. He sat straight with fist curling into a ball and he pointedly avoid the other's gaze. "Where are we going?" Shinichi asked.

"Somewhere."

With a harsh tug, Shinichi was shoved into Kaito's car. The car zoomed the highways with a fast speed and Shinichi entertained the thought whether a police would capture them or not. Probably not. They pulled out outside a building and into a penthouse with Kaito roughly handling Shinichi.

"That was not how you should treat me, Shinichi-kun." Kaito whispered angrily while tugging hard on Shinichi's hair. Shinichi winced but kept his mouth shut. "If people know you were being a whore sleeping with the heir of the company, what would happen? All your efforts would go down the drain and would be nothing, I tell you. _Nothing_."

"What do you want?" Shinichi quietly asked. His gaze bore into the older man's eyes and Kaito chuckled.

"You."

Silence greeted him as Shinichi processed his words. It wasn't wise to defy the man infront of him now, Shinichi quietly thought. He had to find Kaito's weakness and turn the table around if he wanted to win. For now, he had to comply.

Shinichi nodded and let his gaze fall down, a sign of submissive.

Bringing their lips together, Kaito let his hand loosened on the younger boy's hair and made a circling motion with his thumb, his other hand slide down to Shinichi's waist, pulling them closer. Kaito bite teasingly on Shinichi's lower lip, his eyes dancing mirthfully. All in all, Shinichi had to admit that damn, Kaito Kuroba was a hell of a great kisser. A growing anticipation swelled up in Shinichi's stomach as he took the lead and claim the lips of the taller boy. Shinichi took his opportunity to slid his tongue into the other's mouth when Kaito moaned as Shinichi _accidently_ brushed his free hand on the growing lump of Kaito's pants. A smirk was on his face as they fought the battle of dominance.

Kaito who was very aware of Shinichi's intention of being the lead, groaned and push the younger boy closer to him, his left hand groping the other boy's butt tightly. He made sure Shinichi's erection hit his and Kaito rub fiercely as he hand hold Shinichi in place. The younger boy let an 'aaah' and felt that his bulge was getting bigger and bigger every second. Before Shinichi could do anything else, Kaito attacked his neck, kissing, sucking, licking every inch of the skin leaving a red trail behind. He then stopped at Shinichi's adam apple before kissing and teasingly biting it. Kaito could feel Shinichi's legs waiver at that and he knew he had found a sensitive spot. Roughly, Kaito began to nibbling and kissing the spot until Shinichi's legs gave them away. Both of them fall down to the floor with Kaito on top of Shinichi.

Kaito could not help but smirk at the sight below him, Shinichi Kudo was panting heavily, there were flush of pink on his cheeks and those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him lustfully and full of want. The younger boy reached up with his two hands and grabbed the side of Kaito's face to bring him closer, closing the gap between them. Again, their tongue danced before Shinichi pointedly pushed their hips together.

Kaito let a laugh and look at the boy sprawled beneath him. "Someone is very eager, I see." He whispered into Shinichi's ear, his voice was slow and full of lust. Kaito then began his work unzipping the pants of the younger boy before lowering himself down. He made a show of rubbing the big bulge and gently biting it. Shinichi let out a moan before he pulled his own boxer down, revealing his massive long and thick manhood. Kaito was so to say, incredibly impressed and turned on. Very turned on.

Kaito grabbed Shinichi's erection before letting his tongue lick the shaft. His hand moving up and down, working their magic. Shinichi let out a loud moan when Kaito moved his hand faster and faster and before Shinichi was ready to come, he immediately engulf Shinichi's erection into his mouth. The sensation was a pure bliss. Shinichi moved his hips, pushing further down into Kaito's throat and let out a moan of ecstasy. Kaito made sure Shinichi was once again stiff and ready to let out before pulling out, this made Shinichi sat on edge. Frustrated, Shinichi's hand made their way to his erection before Kaito firmly held them away.

"Why won't you let me come?" Shinichi asked, his voice strained and his body twitched badly.

Kaito smirked and without an answer, lay down beside Shinichi, his hands on the back of his head. Getting the hint, Shinichi climbed on top of Kaito and clumsily unbutton Kaito's shirt. His hands were shaking badly as he body begging for its release. "Bastard," Shinichi cursed before roughly handling Kaito's nipples. Shinichi's red tongue toyed with them and his teeth grazed the peak every so often. He peek upwards and saw that Kaito had his eyes closed and was showing a face full of enjoyment. Shinichi travelled south and began leaving red trails as went lower. He kissed a scar that was on Kaito's stomach and eagerly pulled down Kaito's pants. The sight that greeted him was an impressive one.

Sensing the younger boy's awe, he pushed Shinichi back on the floor and positioned himself. Shinichi closed his eyes as he felt Kaito entering him. Fuck that feels horribly good, Shinichi thought while biting his lower lip. Kaito then slowly thrust himself into Shinichi and let out a scream. The younger boy picked up the rhythm and slowly, Kaito thrust harder and harder. Shinichi's hand grabbed his own erection and pleasure himself as Kaito began to pump with speeds. Soon the moans were getting louder and louder and with one last hard push, they came together in a tangled mess. Cums were dripping from Shinichi's hole and erection and Kaito gladly licked them off. Letting some of them drip from his mouth, he stare at the younger boy coyly. Shinichi pulled them closer and licked the cums from Kaito's mouth.

"That was the best sex ever." Shinichi said, breathlessly.

"You can have more if you become mine." Kaito's eyes looked into Shinichi's. "Be mine, Shinichi."

Shinichi broke their eye contact, looking away, contemplating. When he reached a conclusion, he turned back and laced his hands together with Kaito. "If you promise to come to my aid at any given times then I shall be yours."

"Consider it done, then." With a kiss, their contracts sealed and that was how Shinichi found himself falling deeper into the depths of the older boy's eyes and as he learned later on, the beginning of his troubles.

AN: There seems to be a shortage of fanfic like this and I was tired of waiting so I wrote one. What do you think? I'm not sure if I should continue on or not but **if you think this story needs more chapters then you could lend a hand by becoming a co-author**. Let me know and I await your cooperation with immense gratitude *bows


End file.
